


Asking My Father Figure to Adopt Me (He cried)

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Peter's YouTube Channel [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Peter has something important to ask Tony.The fifth part of my YouTube AU





	Asking My Father Figure to Adopt Me (He cried)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a sec since I've updated this series so here you go! If you're new to this series please feel free to read the ones that come before it (this story includes some references to those fics)

The video starts with Peter alone talking to the camera. “Hello everybody!” He says with a wave. “This video is going to be a bit different than my usual videos because...” He takes a deep breath, “Today I’m asking Tony to adopt me.” He sits in silence for a moment before looking up at the camera with a soft smile. “I’ve known Tony for a long time now and after my aunt died, he took me in and became my legal guardian. Now I’ve been living with him for almost a year and...” He shrugs, “I guess it’d be easier to show you.”

He points to the camera and it cuts. 

The next clip is filmed on someone’s phone. The room is dark. A movie is playing on the tv. The person holding the camera stands up and walks over to the couch. 

Clint speaks from behind the camera, “Sooo, Tony was lying to us when he said he didn’t have a son because look.” The camera shows Peter and Tony asleep on the couch. Peter is curled up against Tony’s side, his head on the older man’s chest. Tony’s arms are around Peter and a blanket covers both of them. 

This next clip is filmed from what appears to be a hidden camera. It's pointing at two chairs in Peter and Tony's lab. They are sitting across from each other. Peter looks to be younger by 2 or three years.

"Tony I need to tell you something," Peter's hands tremor. 

"It's okay, Pete, you can tell anything." Tony squeezes Peter's hand. 

Peter takes a deep breath, "I'm gay."

Tony says nothing, but he pulls Peter into a hug. Relief visible floods Peter's body. "I am so proud of you, Pete. I love you no matter what."

Peter pulls out of the hug, "There's something else too." Tony looks at him curiously. "I'm dating Harley."

Tony's mouth drops open, "Really?" Peter nods. "That's amazing!" They hug again quickly. "Do I need to give you two The Talk?"

Blush floods Peter's face he quickly shakes his head, "Please don't." Tony laughs and it cuts.

The next clip is an outtake from 'Who Knows Me Best?'. Peter and Tony and Harley are sitting side by side. Peter’s head is down and his hands are shaking. 

“Can you get him a glass of water?” Tony asks Harley quietly. He nods and leaves. Tony puts his hand on Peter’s shoulder, “You’re going to be okay, Pete. You’re safe. You’re at home.” 

Peter nods, “I’m at home,” he repeats quietly. "I'm safe." Tony gently rubs Peter’s back.

“That’s it, kid.” Tony squeezes Peter’s shoulder. “No one is going to hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“You won’t let anyone hurt me,” Peter repeats, his voice is soft. After another moment, Peter looks up, blinking slowly at Tony. He looks at him for a moment before pressing himself into Tony’s arms. Tony quickly returns the hug, his eyes closing.

"You with me?" Tony whispers.

Peter nods against his chest. “I’m okay,” Peter whispers and he pulls back slightly. 

Tony frowns, “Do you want to stop recording? We can finish this later,” he gestures to the camera. Peter nods. Tony reaches behind the camera and turns it off. 

The next clip is once again filmed on a phone. The camera is pointed at a corner of the ceiling where Peter is perched with a shit-eating grin. He makes a shushing motion to the camera. The camera then moves to the door of the room just as Tony walks in beneath Peter’s perch. 

Peter drops into frame and onto Tony. Tony shrieks, but pulls Peter to his chest. Peter grins and swings his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony lets out a long breath, “Holy shit, kid, I think you just gave me a heart attack.”

Peter grins, “You caught me!”

“Of course I caught you! I thought you were falling to your death! Why the hell did you jump off the ceiling?!” Tony exclaims, setting Peter on his feet. 

Peter shrugs with a smile, “It was funny,” he looks to the camera, “right Bruce?” The camera nods, “See?”

Tony ruffles Peter’s hair, “You’re grounded for a year.” Peter rolls his eyes.

It cuts back to Peter talking to the camera. He smiles, “So as you can see, we’re really close.” He sighs, “But to be honest, I’m really scared.” He bites his lip, “I’ve never asked anyone to adopt me and...” He lets out a long breath. “I don’t really know how to do it. So I, um,” he holds up a card that says ‘Happy Birthday!’ on the front, “I got this card. Today is Tony’s birthday and I wrote him a long sappy note on the inside. So,” he sighs, “here we go.”

It cuts to a camera pointed at the couch in the living room. The audience is to assume the camera is hidden. Peter leads Tony into the frame and they sit on the couch. 

Tony frowns at Peter, “Are you alright?”

Peter nods quickly, “I’m just nervous.”

“Why?” Tony takes Peter’s hand. 

Peter pulls the card out from behind his back, “I got you this.”

Tony grins, “You already gave me my gift, squirt.”

Peter shakes his head, “This is different.”

Tony looks at the card for a second and then takes it, letting go of Peter’s hand. As he opens the card, Peter begins fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t look at Tony. Tears fill Tony’s eyes as he reads the letter. He covers his mouth with his hand. 

“Peter...” He says softly when he finishes reading. Peter looks up at his, his eyes full of nerves. Without another word, Tony pulls Peter into a tight hug, one hand on the back of Peter’s head. Tony’s head falls on Peter’s shoulder, his eyes squeezed closed. Peter sniffs quietly. 

Peter pulls back slightly, “So...?”

Tony wipes away Peter’s tears, “Of course I’ll adopt you, Peter. You’re already my kid.”

Peter sobs and throws himself back into Tony’s arms, “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.”

Tony kisses the top of Peter’s head, “I love you so much.”

It cuts back to Peter talking to the camera. It is clearly much later now. His eyes are red, but he’s smiling. “He said yes,” he says simply. He grins, “God, I still can’t believe it. I’m going to have a dad.” He sighs, “Anyways, I’ll see you later guys.”

He covers the camera with his hand.

...

Peterparkerstan1  
Holy shit. Oh my god. Peter STARK

Ironmanfam  
I love them so much. Congrats to the two of them!

Flash_Thompson  
WHAT THE HELL

Spidermaniscool  
Can we just talk about how sweet their relationship is? I love how you can see how much they really care about each other. I’m so happy for them!

Peterparkerprotectionsquad  
“I’m going to have a dad” catch my cold dead heart bursting into flames.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics that are less than 1000 words are now posted only on my Tumblr so check those out to see more!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Tumblr: @romeoandjulietyouwish


End file.
